


The List

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Love, Physical and mental connection, coffee dates, post-season 6, the list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity has a list which contains her favorite moments with Oliver. She calls it The List. Now she is ready to give a sneak peek of it.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after a week and a half of Oliver's release from the prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity walked to the coffee shop where she was going to meet Curtis’ new boyfriend, Nick. She was excited about this coffee date because she had never actually talked to Nick alone and she really needed cheering up. It was a rainy day and her bodyguard was driving her crazy. She had thought that she was going to get rid of him once Oliver was back. She had been wrong apparently. 

Her bodyguard was following her everywhere and she was becoming extremely irritated. Some day she was going to ditch the guy. However, today wasn’t the day so she needed to concentrate on positive things, like meeting with Nick.

Felicity stepped inside the coffee shop and she scanned the room. Nick was sitting in the corner and he gave her a small wave with his hand. Felicity smiled at him while she rushed to hug him. She really wanted to be friends with Nick since she planned on spending a lot of time with Curtis because of their start-up. 

Curtis and his boyfriends were always a package deal because Curtis either talked about his dates or brought them with him. It went without saying that it was just easier for everyone if Felicity was friends with Curtis’ boyfriend.

When Felicity released Nick after a quick hug, she said: “I’m glad for this coffee date. We have never just hung out together.”

Nick nodded for an agreement and then he took a few steps towards the barista who was standing behind the counter. He turned his attention back to Felicity and asked: “How is everything? Oliver has been back for a week and a half now.”

“Yeah, he has,” Felicity replied although it wasn’t a question.

She was deep in her thoughts but finally she noticed that she hadn’t answered the actual question: “It’s good. He works as a mayor again and he is planning on putting his hood back on. There are some unresolved things but I think we’ll get there eventually. I hope we find a way to talk about everything that is unsaid.”

Nick gave her a warm smile before stating playfully: “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Curtis calls you his favorite power couple. I’m trying not to take that personally.”

Felicity barked out a laugh and they ordered their drinks. Luckily, it didn’t take long to get them. Felicity took a sip as they went back to their table. There was a comfortable silence between them while they both enjoyed their warm drinks. 

After a few minutes of silence, Felicity opened her mouth and she said playfully: “I won’t promise that I’ll reveal Curtis’ biggest secrets because it would violate my friendship with him. Yet, I can give hints.”

It was Nick’s turn to laugh when Felicity gave him a wink. Nick shook his head before saying: “I think everyone should have a chance to tell their own stories and the trust between friends should never be underestimated. Therefore, I’m more interested in your story. I think tabloids aren’t telling your story like it should be told.”

Felicity raised her eyebrow and teased him: “Oh, you read them?”

Nick blushed and admitted: “Sometimes, when I’m at my dentist’s waiting room. Let’s just say that you make an interesting and ridiculously good-looking couple.

It was Felicity’s turn to blush before she babbled: “Oliver is extremely good-looking. It should be illegal how good-looking he is. I almost get a heart attack every time I see him doing salmon ladder. Well, that should be illegal.”

Nick interrupted her although he was amused: “Oliver Queen is handsome but you are a brilliant and beautiful woman.”

Felicity turned her gaze towards her hands and mumbled: “Oliver says that, too. Once he was frustrated when I didn’t realize how marvelous I was according to him.”

“Sounds like a good place to start telling your story with your own words,” Nick encouraged.

Felicity looked at Nick doubtfully but she started to tell the story: “We were at this party. We weren’t even a couple back then. We were just friends although I had loved Oliver since the day one.”

After her confession, she blushed a little but she went on: Anyways, it was a Green Arrow related night. We were mingling and trying to find this deceptive investor who also attended the party. Oliver looked extremely handsome in his suit and it was really hard to focus.”

Nick chuckled and Felicity continued: “I mean it. We were coming down the stairs and I almost tripped when Oliver put his hand on the small of my back. I would have done quite an entrance if Oliver wouldn’t have surreal reflexes and muscular arms. I can still remember how my breathing hitched in my throat when I looked into his blue eyes after he had caught me. My heart fluttered and I was sure he could hear it. Therefore, I tried to joke about how he shouldn’t let me come to public places.”

“What did he say?” Nick asked and he was genuinely interested. 

“Oliver just frowned and grunted. He wasn’t happy with my joke and he said that he didn’t understand why I underestimated myself. Then he simply stated how marvelous I was. It was the way he said it, that made me fell in love with him even more. It was so casual and easy. It was a fact for him and it was so Oliver because he has never been overly romantic. He shows his love with small things. I guess that’s why the occasion is also a part of The List. It showed me how much he appreciated and respected me even before we were together,” Felicity finished her story.

Nick took another sip from his cup before asking: “What’s The List?”

Felicity giggled and tangled her fingers together. Then she explained with a smile on her face: “I have this list about the special moments between Oliver and me although I haven’t written it down. It would be creepy. However, it’s in my head and sometimes it is important to remember all the good things in our lives.”

“Do you care to share more with me?” Nick inquired enthusiastically. 

Felicity blushed deeply when she was thinking some of the things on her list. Nick seemed to understand and he rushed to say: “Nothing too personal or intimate, thank you.”

Felicity laughed nervously and she promised: “I won’t tell anything dirty but I can share some parts of the list.”

Nick nodded and she took a deep breath before starting another story: “I don’t know if you are aware that once we went to save Lyla from Russia. We had this crazy plan and we needed some help from the Russian Bratva. Not everything went according to the plan and things almost escalated but Oliver saved the situation just in time. He just said something in Russian. When I asked what he said, he claimed that he had said “please”. Then he winked his eye for me and I felt how my knees buckled. He made me feel safe and protected but at the same time he saw me as a woman to whom he could flirt. Back then he didn’t flirt to me openly so it was special moment for me.”

“Sounds sweet. How about the stories when you were already a couple?” Nick asked and Felicity took a big gulp from her cup.

“My favorite moments are the ones that may seem boring and domestic. When William wasn’t around, I loved the moments when we were just laying down in the bed and talked. We could be there for the whole day and talk about our dreams, fears and hopes. Although I sometimes miss those lazy days when we connected mentally and physically without interruptions, I would never go back. William has changed my life and it’s somehow fuller than before,” Felicity explained.

Nick nodded for understanding and Felicity continued: “I love when we laughed as a family until there are tears in our eyes. Oliver isn't known for his sense of humor but some moments have been just hilarious. I really hope we’ll find that kind of connection as a family now that Oliver is back.”

“You will,” Nick promised quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. 

Felicity squeezed his hand and she went on after a while: “I said that I loved the domestic moments but I have to admit that I also loved our wedding day. Our loved ones were there and it was perfect although the ending was a bummer. You know that Oliver was outed as the Green Arrow by Rene. Anyways, that’s not the part I’m going to concentrate on. I loved our first dance because Oliver doesn’t usually dance. Dancing with him makes me feel loved and special. I have never been too good at physical exercises. However, when I dance with Oliver, I forget to worry about nonsense.”

“It sounds like it has been worth all the trouble,” Nick said and he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

Felicity agreed: “Yeah, it has. He is my best friend. Everyone always thinks that I’ve only been physically attracted to him. That’s far from the whole truth. Our physical connection is strong and powerful but there’s also so much more in our relationship. He’s intelligent and passionate. He is considerate and he loves unconditionally."

Felicity took a deep breath and admitted: “Sure, we have fought and lied to each other and even now there are some unresolved things. Yet, there is a part of my list which includes some of the discussions we have had. For example, I’ll always remember out first real discussion as a couple. I love discussing with Oliver when he really opens up. He has good points and strong opinions. He is an idealist and I think his actions and words had shown that.”

“I haven’t always been a fan of vigilantes but I agree that Oliver has actually made a difference in the city. He has always tried to make some good so Star City would be a better place to live. Besides, I’m also dating a vigilante so I can’t actually make a comment about that,” Nick said. Felicity just smiled and nodded because she understood what Nick meant. 

They both had emptied their cups and they had already talked quite long but there was no rush. Nevertheless, they could always drink more coffee. Felicity took her wallet before raising to her feet. She took a few steps towards the counter and the barista.

Then she asked over her shoulder: “The same one?”

“Yes, please,” Nick replied.

Felicity made the order and the barista promised to bring the cups of coffee to their table. Felicity returned to Nick’s company. 

Nick had prepared another question: “You talked about your physical connection. Was it instant?”

Felicity thought for a second but soon she answered: “Yes. There have always been like an electricity current when Oliver touches me and I’m crazy about him physically and mentally. I really hope it’s like that for him, too. However, we denied that connection for a long time. We had real problems when we finally allowed ourselves to touch each other.”

Felicity stopped talking when the barista brought their coffee cups. They thanked the barista and then they returned to their conversation.

“What do you mean by problems?” Nick wondered.

“There is a part of the list when I just wanted to rip Oliver’s clothes off and obviously it wasn’t always possible. We have always wanted to respect other people and it would have  
been just nasty if someone walked in on us. Besides, anticipation makes everything better,” Felicity explained and blushed.

“Well, give me some details,” Nick encouraged.

“Nope,” Felicity stated firmly.

“C’mon, Felicity,” he begged.

Felicity thought it for a moment and told: “Maybe I can give you hints without telling too much. There was this occasion when Oliver was giving a speech as a mayor. Everything had been fine and Oliver was middle of his speech. Then we made an eye contact and instantly I wanted to be somewhere more private. I could see that Oliver also wished it but he was still giving his speech. He started to stumble and it was a miracle that he could finish his speech. We didn’t stay for long after that speech.”

Nick laughed and Felicity mumbled another intimate detail: “I know it’s such a cliché but making up is quite nice. I still remember our first fight and how fun it was to settle it.”

“How about your reconnection after Oliver’s imprisonment?” Nick fished for revelations.

“We still have to talk but physically… Let’s just say that there is also a beauty in waiting although I’ll deny saying that if someone asks,” Felicity said dodging. 

Nick raised his hands for surrender and laughed: “I’ll take your word. Anything else?”

“Many things and many times. Once we had this dinner with a potential investor. Curtis and I were looking for investors for our start-up. Curtis couldn’t come so Oliver came with me. It was right before his imprisonment. We were having a formal discussion and I tried to convince the investor to trust our vision,” Felicity explained and shook her head because of her next confession.

“Suddenly, I just realized how distracting Oliver was in his suit. I tried to contain myself but at some point, I was sure that I couldn’t control my own hands. They had their own will. Oliver noticed the mood change and his hands also started wandering. It took everything in my will-power not to drag Oliver to the bathroom with me but like I said before, we want to respect other people around us. Those investors had taken the time to meet us. It was a long dinner but once again it was worth it,” Felicity admitted and bit her bottom lip.

“Okay. I think we have established that The List is long and intriguing,” Nick said with a glint in his eyes and let out a melodramatic breath to make a point.

Then he continued: “Should we go?”

Felicity grinned mischievously and stated: “No way. Now it’s your turn. You’re so going to tell me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Being the Green Arrow is a vital part of Oliver. After his imprisonment, he wants to put the hood back on but first, he wants to talk about it with his family. He knows he has already made too many decisions without consulting them and he's not going to make that mistake again.


End file.
